An Easter Carol
' An Easter Carol' is a VeggieTales episode explaining the true meaning of Easter. It is inspired by the Charles Dickens classic, "A Christmas Carol", and is also the sequel to The Star of Christmas. Plot The local church is having a new window unveiling service the next day on Easter. We find out that Ebenezer Nezzer used to come to church with his grandma when he was little, but no longer goes. Reverend Gilbert and his son Edmond agree to pay Ebenezer a visit and invite him to the Easter service. Next viewers see Ebenezer's factory which is full of mechanical chickens hatching plastic Easter eggs. Cavis Appythart and Millward Phelps are workers in the factory and the two are arguing over who should approach Ebenezer and ask for a day off for Easter. When they finally do ask, Ebenezer goes into a long history of how his grandmother started Easter by making Easter eggs. He recalled that before his grandma died, she told him to tell everyone "Easter means no death". Nezzer misunderstands this, thinking that as long as he makes Easter eggs he will keep his grandma alive forever. That's why he plans to tear down the local church and build Easterland in its place. Cavis and Millward are shocked at the idea, while Rev. Gilbert, and Edmond have arrived. Mr. Nezzer offers Cavis, and Millward to help him in his deed, but when they attempt to persuade Mr. Nezzer not to tear down the church, Ebenezer gets angry, that they do not want to help him and fires both Cavis and Millward from the factory. Everyone is worried about the demolition of the church but since Nezzer owns the property they are unable to stop him. That night, Ebenezer is sleeping when he sees a vision of his grandma telling him he has missed the point, and at the stroke of midnight, he will receive a second visitor to help him understand. Meanwhile, Cavis and Millward are trying to break into the factory to steal the Easterland plans despite being on probation for stealing the Star of Christmas in the previous episode. Mr. Nezzer then wakes up from his vision and then intends to stay awake for the visitor. Ebenezer is still sleeping waiting for the visitor when a clockwork egg suddenly opens and Hope emerges. She wakes Ebenezer and starts showing him Easter past - a church service. We see young Ebenezer and his grandma sitting in the church. Grandma is trying to get Ebenezer to understand the story of Easter but the youngester is mainly focused on selling his eggs and why the egg he received is empty. Next, Hope shows him Easter a year ago, when Ebenezer first started making plastic Easter eggs. He talks to an inventor and when he sings a rhythm song about how the inventor should make him plastic chickens that lay plastic eggs, he (Inventor) agrees, is not paid, but Ebenezer does give him an early free pass to Easterland much to Hope's dismay. They return to Easter present and visit the Reverend's house they are discussing about the church it is then revealed that Grandma Nezzer paid for all those church windows herself, and that just before she died she commissioned the new window that they were going to reveal tomorrow. Ebenezer, however, is still fixed upon the legacy of his grandmother living on through his Easter eggs and Easterland. They next find out that little Edmond is very ill and will not survive for another year if nothing changes. Ebenezer is shocked on how Edmond's parents are so calm with such news. Hope then takes Mr. Nezzer back into the church and teaches him the story of Jesus dying on the cross to save the sinners, and how his resurrection is the symbol of "hope" that inspired the holiday. Then Hope welcomes Nezzer to 'Easter future'. Without the Hope of Easter, the church is being demolished, the orphanage is gone, Little Edmond has died and the town's once-brave policeman has lost courage to stop criminals. Hope disappears back into the egg, and Ebenezer pleads for her to come back because they need her, and then rushes back to the church to try to stop the demolition. When he wakes up, he finds out that it is still Easter Present, and he still has another chance. Nezzer is able to stop the demolition crew just as they are about to start the church demolition. Milward suddenly rushes into and shouts that Cavis is trapped in the factory, the chickens are overheating and he entire place is about to explode. Nezzer rushes back into the factory to save Cavis, and they escape by being catapulted out of one of the factory's windows by one of the machines just when the building explodes. It starts raining Easter eggs across the town from the explosion, and Nezzer promises to help young Edmond get the medicine he needs with the money he has left after fixing the orphanage. Cast *Mr. Nezzer as Ebenezer Nezzer *Bob the Tomato as Cavis Appythart *Larry The Cucumber as Millward Phelps *Junior Asparagus as Edmund Gilbert *Pa Grape as Seymour Schwenk *Mom Asparagus as Rachel Gilbert Dad Asparagus as Reverend Gilbert *Scooter Carrot as Moyer *Rebecca St. James as Hope the Music Box Angel *Laura Carrot as Mary *Percy Pea as Benny *Jerry Gourd as the police *Annie as Herself *Archibald Asparagus as Arthur Hollingshead *Clones Unnamed England Woman *The Banker *The People of London *Scallion #3 as Jerky Vendor *Charlie Pincher as Prisoner *Jimmy Gourd as Plumber Bakery Songs This episode does not contain the "VeggieTales Theme Song" or "What Have We Learned" but does contain these: *Another Easter Day *113 Years Ago *You Didn't Listen *Boids! *Hope's Song - Rebecca St. James *Another Easter Day (Reprise) Category:VeggieTales episodes